The present disclosure generally relates to a fixture suitable for use with a vehicle hood during the process of applying a coating, such as paint and/or primer. It is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications that encounter similar problems or require similar solutions.
Automobile production lines include a location where an automobile body and various body panels such as doors, engine hood, trunk lid, roof, etc. are painted or otherwise coated. Body parts may be coated separately, wherein the body panel and the automobile body use separate feed paths or may be coated while attached to the automobile body.
In one example, during the first stage of a painting process, the entire vehicle body including the hood is coated with a primer during what is known as an E-coat process. The temperature of the E-coat bath is relatively high, usually in the range of about 325° to 450° F. During the E-coat process, the hood may be detached from the vehicle body or the hood may be attached to the vehicle body but in a partially open position. In either scenario, the extreme heat of the E-coat oven and the bending stress resulting from a lack of vehicle body support can warp the hood panel.
As the vehicle body passes through the base and clear coat stages of the painting process, the warping which occurs during the E-coat process is enhanced by the continued stress on the hood panel and may become a visible coating defect after the smooth and glossy paint finish has been applied. The warping may also cause misalignment between the hood and the vehicle body structure.
The present disclosure provides a fixture which controls the shape of the hood (also referred to as a bonnet) by locking it in place during the E-coat process and optionally during subsequent painting procedures. The fixture controls the flushness and symmetry of the hood and does not allow it to change shape.